Live It Up
by Screwed up beyond all reason
Summary: John is away on hunt. The boys stay at Bobby's. They try to have normal lives being a kid and a teenager. Too bad Winchesters always find trouble. Weechesters/Teenchesters Rated for bullying ,alcohol and drug use, and language Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of the night and fifteen year old Dean Winchester, thought he heard someone crying. He woke up on the floor of his and Sam's bedroom beside his bed. His usual sleeping space occupied by his younger brother.

They were spending the night at Bobby's. They had actually been spending the last month or so at Bobby's while John was away on a hunt.

Dean managed to pull himself upright into a sitting position listening again to someone cry out.

"Sam's having another nightmare," Eli, Dean's best friend and Bobby's son called out. "You got it or do you need your sleep tonight?" he joked.

Dean stood up and shook his head. "I got it covered. Just make sure the princess stays sleep." Eli nodded and wrapped a protective arm around his baby sister Jennifer.

The four of them had been watching movies and playing videogames upstairs in the boys' room and had fallen asleep. Sam had passed out in Dean's bed. Dean had slumped to floor beside it and Eli and Jen had clocked out lying in Sam's bed.

Dean took a deep breath and reached for his younger brother. He was becoming worried. This was Sam's third nightmare this week.

"Sam, wake up man. Come on Sammy, it's just a dream." Dean shook his brother's shoulders gently. "Sam, are you with me?" Sam's eyes jarred open in a panic. His breath came in short, quick gasps. "Sammy? You okay?"

Sam looked at his older brother and nodded, rubbing his eyes, more embarrassed than anything else. Instinctively he sat up, looking around the room. "Sorry I woke you." he told his brother.

Dean frowned and shook his head as he climbed in the bed next to his little brother. Sam moved over to give him some room on the queen sized mattress.

"Try and get some rest Sammy." Dean said. Sam nodded, letting his heavy eyelids fall closed.

Bobby knocked on the bedroom door. "Is everything okay in there?" he asked concerned.

Matt shuffled out of bed and stumbled to the door, tripping over Dean's makeshift bed on the floor.

"Sorry dad," Matt told the man peering up at him in the doorway. "I stepped on the remote and the darned TV came back on."

Bobby yawned and eyed his son skeptically, before giving the teen a small nod. "Get some sleep; y'all have school in the morning."

"Yes, sir," Matt covered.

Bobby muttered something as he walked back down the steps. Matt shut the door and climbed back into the bed beside his sister. Dean nodded a small thanks to his friend before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Dean was the first awake. He had forgotten that Sam could be a bit of a wild sleeper. An elbow to the jaw woke Dean up and he responded to the kind jester by smacking Sam gently in the face with a pillow. The commotion woke Eli who was sleeping on the other side of the room.

"What the hell, Jerk!" Sam cried sitting up. "What was that for?"

Eli laughed at the response.

"You elbowed me in the mouth, Sammy." Dean replied smiling.

Sam shrugged and hit Dean in the shoulder playfully with the pillow. "Next time sleep on the floor like you always do."

"I would if someone didn't get nightmares." Sam frowned. "You woke up screaming again."

"Oh," Sam said looking down.

"What was it about this time?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over at where Eli and Jennifer were still in bed. "Nothing," he said quietly. "It was just a bad dream."

Dean looked over at his current roommates and Eli nodded. "It's cool Dean. Let me wake Jen up and we'll give you two some privacy."

Elijah shook the sleeping girl. "Wake up, princess." he called out to her. "Come help me and dad in the kitchen." When Jennifer didn't budge, Eli removed the covers and attempted to pick up the sleeping girl while tickling her. "Come on bug, time for breakfast."

Jennifer woke up laughing as her older brother tickled her sides; her squirming causing her shirt to ride up. Eli stopped when he noticed the bruises decorating her torso.

How'd that happen, bug?" Eli asked picking the girl up and standing her in front of him. He lifted her shirt so he could get a better view of the bruises. Dean and Sam saw them too. Jennifer made an effort of moving away from her brother and swatting at his hands, pulling her shirt back down.

"I asked you a question, Jen." Eli said.

Jennifer and Sam exchanged glances.

"A hunt," Sam volunteered. "It happened when we were with Dad and Caleb hunting that werewolf a few weeks ago, remember?"

Eli raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie, but didn't say anything about it. "Come help me with breakfast. I'll look at it after you eat something."

Jennifer nodded happy to have changed the subject and followed her brother out of the bedroom.

Dean cleared his throat, "Back to you Sammy."

"What?"

"You know what. Last night. You had another nightmare and I want to know what it was about."

Sam moved to get out of the bed. "Dean, it was just a bad dream. It's no big deal."

"Well if it's not a big deal then, tell me what your dream was about."

Sam shook his head. "Just drop it Dean."

Sam climbed out of the bed and moved to get his clothes out of the dresser. Dean let out an exasperate sigh. He wouldn't get anything out of Sam when he was like this.

"Just hurry up," Dean called after his brother as Sam left the room and headed for the bathroom in the hall. "We don't want to be late for school."

It was an hour later that Eli and Dean were dropping Sam and Jennifer off at the middle school before they headed down the street to the local high school.

The two younger siblings walked down the hall to their classroom. They had about ten minutes before the morning bell would ring and class would begin. The classroom was still pretty empty, the teacher, Ms. Reyes, was standing in the hall for morning patrol. Most of the other students were just beginning to leave the cafeteria.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Jen asked her cousin. The boy looked exhausted. Bobby had been out late last night and the four of them had taken advantage of that, staying up well past their usual bedtime.

Sam nodded and forced a small smile as they took their seats next to each other.

"Another night terror?" asked the younger girl knowingly.

Sam again nodded, "The Shtriga from Brunswick," Jen shuddered at the memory. That case was a few months ago in Georgia. "Dean said I woke up screaming."

Jen nodded. "Dad scolded Eli for the TV being too loud in the middle of the night." Sam frowned. Jen offered a small smile and placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "That monster had us for over an hour before Dad and Uncle John found us." Sam let out a low sigh as students began entering the classroom.

"I still have nightmares too." Jen whispered the confession. Sam smiled at her. His smile faded however when he saw his least favorite bully, Ken McAllister, approaching. The large bully was walking with two of his friends. The three were whispering among themselves and laughing at something only they were aware of.

Sam reached into his book bag and took out a pencil and his notebook as McAllister came closer. His head quickly snapped in the direction of Jen when he heard the ten year old scream. The overweight bully had pulled at Jen's long dark braid as he passed by on the way to his seat behind them.

Sam stood, blocking the bigger boy's path. "Hey, leave her alone."

"Sam, don't…" Jennifer tried. She didn't want him to get into trouble. McAllister had always picked on her ever since kindergarten. She had gotten used to it, but things had gotten worse in the past few weeks that Sam had been attending school with her. McAllister had upped his game lately just to antagonize Sam. Which meant trouble for the both of them and she didn't want that.

McAllister smirked shrewdly at his two best friends before glaring at Sam. "Or what, Winchester?"

Ms. Reyes left her post in the hall to stand in the doorway of her classroom. She scanned the faces of her students. "Is something wrong?" she asked. She frowned when she saw the group of  
boys standing up behind an upset Jennifer.

"No problem here, Ms. Reyes." James, one of McAllister's friends chimed in. Jennifer took out her notebook and slumped down into her seat when Ms. Reyes turned her gaze to the girl.

Sam waited until the three boys had moved to their desks in the row behind him before re-taking his seat next to his cousin. Ms. Reyes nodded once and instructed them to begin the morning warm-up that was on the board before exiting the classroom and standing back in the hall.

Sam turned to look at his younger cousin, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Just ignore him," she said. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Sam frowned and was about to respond when he was hit with a paper ball. He picked up the balled up sheet of paper and was about to toss it into the trash when he noticed his name scribbled on it.

He opened it up to see a poorly drawn picture of him and Jennifer at the fence on the playground. Sam was on the ground near the fence with McAllister and one his friends stomping and punching on him. Jennifer was upside down in the trashcan with another boy pointing and laughing at her. On the top of the page were the words: **After school you two are dead.**

Jennifer peered over at Sam's desk and noticed the sheet of paper in his hands. She read the words on top and the two cousins turned around to face the smiling threesome behind them.

Sam slumped down in his desk. Today was not going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean and Eli met up in the hall outside of their classes and exited the high school crossing the parking lot to Eli's car. Dean had his hand on the passenger's side and was about to enter the car when a light hand tapped on his shoulder causing him to spin around and face a small brunette with hazel eyes.

"It's Dean, right?" the brunette asked. Dean nodded once and flashed the girl a smile. "I'm Charlotte," the brunette said smiling. "We have English together."

Dean looked past the girl to see a much taller ginger haired girl walk up to the car smiling. "Hey Eli," the girl called standing next to her friend. "Is this your cousin?"

Dean turned around to look at Eli. The older boy was had his driver door open and was leaning on the hood of his car. He nodded at the ginger haired girl. "Yeah," Eli gestured towards Dean. "Dean, this is Emily. Emily, Dean."

Emily shot Eli a look before extending her hand to Dean. "Nice to meet you, Dean. My sister Charlotte and I are having a party tomorrow night. I've already told Eli about it, are you coming?"

Dean turned again to face his cousin, confusion momentarily clouding his face before he turned back to the girls and flashed Charlotte a smile. "I don't know," he flirted. "I wasn't invited."

Charlotte smiled shyly, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and glancing down. Emily turned to face her sister. "Well that can't be right. Char, I can't believe you didn't invite him."

"I was getting to that," the girl said smiling and looking up into Dean's eyes. "It's just a small party that my sister and I throw every year. You should come; it's going to be fun."

Dean turned to look to Eli for support. The older boy just shrugged nonchalantly. Dean turned back to the girls. He mimicked his older cousin's relaxed posture and nodded once to the Charlotte. "I'll see if I can make an appearance."

Charlotte nodded. Emily handed her sister a pen. Dean paused in confusion as Charlotte took his hand and scribbled her name and number on his palm. "Call me sometime," she said walking off after her sister.

Dean cleared his throat once, keeping his voice even. "Sure."

Eli shook his head smiling as he climbed into his car and shut the door.

Dean followed suit. He turned to look at Eli as the boy pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street toward the middle school. "What was that about?" Dean asked.

Eli shrugged. "What?"

"Back there with the girls," he looked at the palm of his hand. "Not that I'm complaining."

Eli laughed and shook his head. "I used to date Emily." Dean smiled and shook his head.

They pulled into the parking lot of the middle school across from the playground. Eli put the car in park and frowned.

"What the hell?" Dean said getting out of the car.

The two older boys frowned and moved quicker as they approached the playground getting a better view of what was happening.

Dean got to Sam first as the three other boys ran away. "What the hell, Sammy?" he asked helping his older brother to his feet, his eyes grew wide with anger as he noted his brother's split lip and bloody nose. He dusted the woodchips off of the younger boy.

"Sammy, what happened?" Dean asked the eleven year old. Sam shook his head, angry tears forming in his eyes. Dean gripped his brother's arm tighter. "Sammy, talk to me. Who did this?"

Sam tried to pull away from his brother's grasp. "Hey," Dean fussed at him. "Sam- Sammy,"

**SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~SPN ~ SPN** ~ **SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~SPN ~ SPN**

Eli slammed his car door shut and headed for the playground. He could hear the three boys laughing and jeering as they ran away.

The two older boys took off at a sprint toward the playground when they caught a glimpse of their younger siblings. They had seen and heard Jennifer scream as one of the boys forcefully kicked over the trashcan that the ten year old was dangling upside down in, before watching another boy kick at Sam, who was already on the ground, then run off.

Dean reached his younger brother and helped the smaller boy to his feet. Eli passed by the brother's and ran to the aid of his baby sister.

He bent down and grabbed the girl by her ankles and forcibly pulled her out of the fortunately half empty trashcan.

"No. No. No. No." Jennifer cried desperately as she kicked and squirmed to get away.

"Hey," Eli said trying to calm the girl down. "Jen, it's me; bug, its Eli!"

Jen calmed down as she realized it was older brother grabbing her instead of the bullies. Eli helped the girl to her feet, picking the gum and candy wrappers out of her hair and off her shoulders.

"Jen what happened?" Eli asked frowning. Anger flashed in his eyes as he saw the gash on the girl's head that was bleeding, the torn sleeve of the long-sleeved plaid shirt and the bruise forming under the girl's eye, her glasses cracked and broken.

Jen shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Can we just go home?"

Eli looked over to where Dean was shaking Sam and nodded. He stood, slowly clenching and unclenching his fist trying to calm himself as they walked back to the car.

"Someone tell me something!" Dean shouted exasperatedly after they had all gotten back into the car. Sam and Jen had both fallen silent. "Sam, what the hell happened out there?" Dean turned around in his seat to glance back at Sam and Jen in the backseat, but neither said anything.

Dean chanced a glance over in Eli's direction. The older boy was gripping the steering wheel tight as he drove. He was known for his temper and Dean could tell he was doing all he could to keep from lashing out at the youngest two until he calmed down.

Dean sighed. He was beginning to lose his patience. "Fine, you can either tell us what happened or you can just explain to Bobby and dad why you two are getting into fights at school."

Dean paused a beat, waiting to see the effect of his threat on the two in the backseat. It worked.

"It was my fault. Sam was only trying to help." Jennifer muttered continuing to look out the window as they pulled into Bobby's Salvage Yard.

The four got out of the car. Dean stared at his brother. Sam hesitated a moment, checking for Bobby's car before taking a deep breath and saying. "It wasn't even a real fight."

Dean followed after his brother into the kitchen. They had dropped their bags on the couch in the living room upon entering and the youngest two were sitting at the table. Eli was still silent as he attempted to clean up the gash on Jen's forehead, his body language relaying his anger.

"What do you mean it wasn't a real fight?" Dean asked handing Sam the icepack. He turned around and took a warm cloth and began to clean up the blood from Sam's nose, checking again to make sure it wasn't broken. It wasn't. Dean gave Sam a look that meant "answer me, now."

Sam looked down at his feet holding the icepack against his face. "It was just a few bullies who were trying to prove a point."

Dean frowned at his brother, "What's that? They can use your faces for target practice?" Dean shook his head.

"A name," Eli said speaking up for the first time since they had gotten in the car. "Jenny, who did this?"

"Eli, you're freaking out over nothing." Jennifer said wincing as the alcohol stung her forehead. "It was a simple disagreement that got out of hand."

"Right," Dean started with the girl. "A disagreement? Jen, you and Sam are bleeding. That's more than a disagreement."

"What were we supposed to do?" Jen lashed out. "Get into a fight and risk getting into more trouble?"

"You were already in a fight!" Dean countered. "What I want to know is why and with whom."

Jennifer fell silent. Dean was growing angrier and impatient. "I'm waiting."

The girl sighed. She chanced a look at Sam who sat with an icepack to his face frowning sympathetically. There was no getting around it. "McAllister," she finally mumbled.

Dean and Eli both stared at the girl. "What?" Eli asked his sister.

"Ken McAllister. It's not that big of a deal. He and his friends are just trying to prove that they're bigger and better. It's nothing we can't handle."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Clearly." He turned to look at Sam. "I've seen McAllister. You two would have no problem kicking his ass. It barely looked like you two were fighting back."

Sam stood up. "What would have been the point?"

Dean frowned at his brother? Are you seriously telling me that neither of you fought back? You just let them hit you?"

"Of course not?" Sam told his brother. "We didn't let them hit us."

"Then what?" Dean asked confused and annoyed.

Sam shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Like Jen said, we can handle it."

Eli placed a bandage on the cut on Jen's head and stood up. "You don't need stitches, but you sure as hell are done being those boys' punching bag."

"Eli, don't-" Jennifer started.

Eli shook his head cutting the girl off. "No, Jen. You and Sam could have been seriously hurt!"

Dean nudged Sam in agreement. "You know I don't believe in walking away from a fight and I certainly don't believe in losing them."

Sam shrugged off his brother's hand. "It wouldn't be a fair fight Dean and it wouldn't solve anything."

Dean scoffed. "If that means my little brother and cousin come home in one piece then I'm okay with that." Sam shook his head. Dean ignored him. "Handle it tomorrow, or we will."

"Why can't you just stay out of it?" Jen fussed at the older boy as she took the icepack from her brother. "I've got it under control. If you or Eli butt in you will only make it worse. It's hard enough being the kids of the town drunk without you making waves at my school. I live here. Dean, you and Sam will get to leave in a week or two. I'm still stuck here. Just stay out of it, please!"

Eli reached for his sister as the girl stormed out of the kitchen a few silent tears cascading down the girl's face. Jennifer shook her head as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She could hear her father's car pull up. She rushed up the stairs faster as more tears slid down her cheeks. She hated getting emotional like that in front of the guys. It was bad enough that she was the youngest, but crying was just a reminder that she was a girl and was weaker than them.

Dean raised a hand behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck, a solemn look on his face. He hadn't meant to upset Jen. He just hated the idea of someone hurting her and Sammy. It was his job to protect Sam and the two of them were currently making that hard.

"Maybe you should go get cleaned up Sam." Eli said breaking the uncomfortable silence that arose after the girl had left.

Sam looked down to his bloody shirt and nodded. He quickly grabbed his and Jen's bags from the living room and hurried up the stairs when he heard Bobby's key in the lock at the door.

Bobby entered his house, two grocery bags in hand. He turned his head in the direction of the stairs in time to see the back of Sam's head disappearing at the top. "Where's the fire, Sam?" Bobby joked. "Careful running up them stairs ya idjit."

Bobby shook his head as he entered the kitchen. Boys. Eli and Dean greeted the older man and took the bags preparing to put away the seemingly unnecessary groceries. Eli handed his father a beer before returning to put away the last bit of the groceries.

"John called," Bobby began after taking a sip of the beer. "I'm leaving to head on over to Indiana to give your daddy and Caleb a hand with that Vamp nest down there. It shouldn't take more than a week or two before we're back."

Eli nodded as Bobby stood. "You already packed?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded. "Just wanted to make sure that y'all were good before I left." He looked around. "Where's your sister?"

Dean looked down for a moment. "Upstairs, in the shower." Eli lied easily.

Bobby frowned. "Alright but give her a hug and kiss for me. Y'all be good ya' hear? I'll call to check in."

Eli and Dean nodded to the older hunter as they watched him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Sam overslept. It was odd that neither Dean nor anyone else had woken him. The bed across from his was empty. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes before suddenly remembering the pain of the prior day's events.

He had a slight headache and his nose still hurt, but it wasn't too bad. Quietly, he made his way down the hall to Jennifer's room. If he had overslept maybe she had too.

He rapped once or twice on the younger girl's door before trying the knob, relieved for no particular reason that he found it unlocked. Jennifer was still asleep in her bed. He shook her shoulders gently causing her to stir.

Jennifer sat up in her bed wincing as she did. Sam watched as the young girl cradled her wrist against her chest.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked the obvious question. He stared at the girl's wrist. It was clearly swollen.

Jennifer shook her head. "My hand really hurts."

Sam frowned. "Let me see." He moved closer taking the girl's hand and inspecting her wrist. Jennifer winced and hissed as he poked and prodded at her wrist forcing her to open and close her hand, flexing and turning her wrist. She didn't cry though, but it did hurt a lot.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," Jennifer said quietly while Sam was still checking her wrist. "I was just mad."

Sam shook his head and smiled at the girl. "Don't worry about it. I get it." He frowned as he looked down at her hand. "I don't think it's broken, but we should get Eli or Dean to look at it." Sam said moving to get up.

"No," Jennifer grabbed at Sam with her good hand. "Eli will just get mad and Dean will overreact. It's not broken. Let's just wait until later for it to stop hurting. If it's still swollen after school, I'll tell them."

Sam frowned. "I don't know. It might really be broken. There are a lot of bones in your wrist and how will you use it."

Jennifer was about to respond when Dean entered. He knocked on the door twice before letting himself in.

"Hey, I thought I heard you two." Jen hid her left hand under the covers and Sam shifted guiltily in front of her. "Are you guys okay?" Dean asked concerned.

Sam nodded to his brother. "Yeah, fine."

Dean didn't look overly convinced, but he tried to shake it off. "Okay, well good news- school is cancelled. A pipe burst last night and part of the middle school is flooded so you guys get the day off."

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. "What about you and Eli? Don't you two have school still?"

Dean cocked his head to the side and gave a small shrug. "The beauty of high school Sammy, you can miss a couple of classes and no really cares." He looked from Sam to Jen and back to Sam. "Are you sure you guys are okay?"

Sam nodded and stood up. "We're fine Dean."

Dean frowned, "Okay," he sighed. "Uh, Eli's making breakfast so hurry up, alright?"

Dean left the room slightly bothered. Sam usually didn't shut him out like that and now this was the third time in the past two days where he was keeping something from Dean. The keeping secrets, was not a habit Dean liked in his younger brother.

Eli was talking on the phone when Dean came downstairs.

"Sure, but I don't know if we can make it tonight." The older teen said into the receiver. "Sure, I'll ask him. Okay. Yeah, I said it's cool. Alright, bye," He hung up the landline and turned to face a curious Dean.

"Emily," he answered the silent question. "Apparently, Charlotte was curious about you missing first period. I think she was looking forward to seeing you. Em said that Charlotte hogged the phone all night because she was talking to you. I guess you neglected to tell her that you were ditching school today."

Dean smiled. "She was worried about me?"

After Bobby had left and he couldn't get Sam or Jennifer to talk to him, he had decided to call Charlotte hoping that talking to a pretty girl would cheer him up. He was right. They had spent almost four hours on the phone talking before Bobby had called and he realized that it was late.

Eli rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I guess," he flipped a pancake that was in the pan. It was a little too dark, but still edible. "Emily also wanted to know if we were coming to her party tonight."

Dean grabbed at one of the blueberry pancakes before spotting the pie sitting on the table. He grabbed a knife from the drawer and cut a small slice scooping it onto his plate. "What did you tell her?" he asked after a forkful.

Eli glanced over his shoulder at him and shook his head. He flipped the pancake onto the stack. "I told her maybe."

Dean nodded. "Let's go."

Eli turned to look at him. "You want to?"

Dean shrugged. "Why not? Sounds like it could be fun."

Eli smiled at his younger cousin. "You just want to see Charlotte, don't you?"

Dean gave a sly grin and shrugged. "That might have a lot to do with it."

Eli shook his head laughing. The kid was learning. He'd turn into a ladies man yet.

"Did you wake Sam and Jen?" Eli asked pouring more batter into the skillet.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, they were already up. I think they're still mad at me though."

Eli frowned. "I doubt it. You know Jen was just upset. She didn't really mean it. Give it some time. It'll blow over."

Dean nodded quietly as he shoveled another forkful of pie into his mouth.

It was almost ten minutes later before Sam and Jennifer came downstairs for breakfast. They ate mostly in silence. Dean and Eli tried to start a conversation a few times, but their feeble attempts were all in vain. Sam tried to reciprocate the conversation but found himself losing interest, giving one or two word answers resulting in the awkward silence.

Sam offered to help Dean with the dishes as Jennifer escaped back up the stairs claiming that she had a project that she should probably be working on.

Dean, Sam and Eli stayed downstairs all day watching movies. It was around six o'clock that Sam noticed that both boys had disappeared.

He turned around to see both Dean and Eli dressed in nice dress shirts and jeans. Eli was wearing a tie and his usually mousy hair was neatly combed.

"What?" He asked when he saw Sam smiling at them trying hard to suppress a laugh.

Sam shook his head giggling. Dean had even combed his hair and had on his vintage leather jacket.

"You two have a date tonight or something?" he asked. Dean ruffled his baby brother's hair playfully.

"Yeah, something like that." He told him.

Sam smiled up at him. It was weird seeing him like that, but he had to admit that they both did look nice.

Eli grabbed his keys off of the kitchen table. "Sam, you're in charge." He glanced up the stairs towards Jen's room. "That is, if she ever decides to come out." He turned to look at Dean. "Did you grab your trunks like I told you?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need-"

"Trust me on this," Eli said smiling. Dean shrugged. He raced upstairs and returned with the blue swimming shorts in hand.

Eli laughed and shook his head at the younger teen before pointing at Sam. "You're the boss tonight man."

Sam nodded. "Call if you need us." Dean reached into his pocket and took t a few bills. "Money for pizza; we shouldn't be out too late."

Sam pocketed the money and watched the older boys leave before re-entering the house and locking the door behind him.

Dean and Eli pulled up to Emily's house around seven thirty. The party was just getting started, but already there were several cars parked outside of the gorgeous Victorian home. Dean tried not to gape in awe at the size of the home.

"Come on," Eli led the younger teen. "If I know Em, she and Charlotte are in the back by the pool.

Eli had been right. Both sisters were lounging by the pool, red solo cups in hand, laughing in nothing but bikinis and flip flops.

"This is why we needed swimming shorts?" Dean whispered smiling. "Better than Baywatch man."

Eli shook his head smiling. "Trust me," he repeated. He waved over to Emily who grabbed the attention of her younger sister. The two girls made their way over to the guys smiling.

"Glad you could make it," Charlotte said smiling at Dean.

Dean smiled. "Wish I had known this was a pool party. I feel a little over dressed. It's a little cool out for a swim though isn't?"

Charlotte laughed. "Not at all, the pool's heated. And I think you look fine." She turned to her sister. "Ready?"

Emily nodded and turned around calling out to a guy by the pool with brown hair who looked a bit like Charlotte. "Calvin, we're getting ready to leave."

Calvin nodded and gave the girls a thumb up. Emily turned back to the small group. "Let's go have some fun."

Dean and Eli followed the girls back into the house as they both grabbed a pair of heels and slipped their clothes on over their swim suits. Emily grabbing daisy duke shorts and a halter top and matching jean jacket; Charlotte slipped into a red dress and threw on her short leather jacket.

Dean smiled at the girl as he helped her into the leather jacket. "Uh, isn't this your party?"

Charlotte smiled. "Yeah, but Calvin can handle it. It's mostly his friends from school anyway." She said dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Besides, It's not like I'm going to miss much if I don't see his pyramid of empty beer cans." She scoffed softly. "Twin brothers."

Dean led her out to Eli's car and climbed into the backseat with her. Eli and Emily took the front.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked when they had been driving for a few minutes.

"Emily turned around to face the couple in the backseat. "Eli, didn't tell you about the Sioux Peak Cave?" she smiled coyly. "Well this will be an adventure?"

Dean turned to look at Charlotte who just shrugged. She nuzzled up against him in the back seat. Dean smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.

Eli glanced up in the mirror watching the younger couple in the backseat. He wasn't really paying much attention to their conversation. Emily was trying to talk to him about something. He glanced over at the older girl and smiled shaking his head slightly. As he continued to drive toward Sioux Peak Cave, he reached over and turned on the radio. He ignored the pout he got from Emily as he began singing along with Bon Jovi on the radio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sam tossed and turned, thrashing violently as his fingers gripped at the covers on the bed. His feet kicked at whatever was attacking him and he awoke with a loud cry, panicking and gasping suddenly for air. Startled he looked around the room. His breathing slowly returned to normal and his heart slowed down enough that it was no longer deafening in his ears.

He glanced over at the top of the bed and saw a still sleeping Jennifer stirring slightly. The younger girl was curled up into a ball at the head of his bed cradling her wrist.

He frowned as he looked at her. Her wrist was still swollen and he could see the bruising and discoloration. They had found some pain killers stashed away in Eli's room and she had taken them. She was drugged enough to sleep through Armageddon.

He climbed out of his bed suddenly very thirsty. There was still some soda left in his cup from earlier beside the box of half empty pizza that was left on the dresser beside Jennifer's broken glasses.

He grabbed the cup drinking the Pepsi Cola slowly as Dean and Eli's words reverberated around in his head. Maybe he and Jen could make more of an effort in defending themselves at school. He thought of his dad's policy when it came to fighting. You fight to immobilize a person. You fight to kill a monster.

He turned back to his bed to see the sleeping girl hogging his pillow, her feet dangling off the side. There was a cut and a small bruise that had formed under her right eye; her possibly broken wrist. Ken McAllister should count as a monster.

Sam looked over at the alarm clock. It was a few minutes past midnight. He went to the window and checked outside for Eli's car. He didn't see it. They should have been home hours ago. He climbed back into the bed hoping that he was worrying for nothing.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

Eli pulled up to the spot. The cave was a little ways away, but the trek wasn't that hard or far away for them to walk. They weren't the only ones there. He and Emily had planned to meet up with a group of friends there. It was something the two of them had done a few times while they had dated.

Dean and Charlotte got out of the car. The two were laughing about something that Eli didn't catch.

"Have you been here before?" Dean asked the dark haired girl. Charlotte shook her head. This was her first time here as well.

"Follow us," Emily told the two.

Charlotte hooked her arm through Dean's and they followed behind their older sibling and cousin to the rest of the party. As they approached the cave they could hear music and see other kids from school sitting on the hood and trunks of parked cars with beer cans in their hands and red or blue drink cups. They continued walking past them to the mouth of the cave. At the entrance they could see people inside dancing to the music and talking.

Dean and Charlotte paused in awe. Eli nudged his cousin in the arm, encouraging him in further. Dean spotted a group of teens huddled around one of three small campfires roasting marshmallows and making s'mores.

"Cool," he commented.

Charlotte smiled. "Just like something from summer camp right?"

Dean smiled and shrugged. He had never been to summer camp, but she didn't need to know that right now. If this was like summer camp though, camp might not be a terrible waste of time like he'd thought.

"Come on," Emily fussed at Eli smiling. She took the older boy by his hand and pulled him further into the cave that was lit by campfires and lanterns. Dean and Charlotte followed. Eli didn't protest as she pulled him towards the campfire farthest away from the entrance.

From the distance, it looked only like a dim light, but as they got closer they could see people in bathing suits wrapped in towels huddled together around the fire. A girl in a blue one piece with strawberry blond hair that was dripping wet approached them. She smiled at Charlotte and Dean.

"Hi, I'm Hannah." The girl introduced herself. "You must be Charlotte and Dean, right? Emily said we would have a few fresh faces tonight."

Dean and Charlotte shook Hannah's hand neither of them really knowing what to say. Hannah laughed. "Come on, I don't bite. I hope you two brought your swim suits because the water is great."

Dean looked past Hannah to see a small body of water where a handful of the teens were swimming and laughing. Eli smiled at his cousin and elbowed him in the arm. "That's why I told you to bring your trunks."

"Sweet," Dean grinned.

Emily pulls Hannah to the side and whispers something in the girl's ear. Hannah holds up a small clutch like bag and smiles. "Of course I didn't forget."

She reaches in the bag and hands a pill to both Emily and Eli who dry swallow it without hesitating. She offers Charlotte and Dean one as well. Charlotte takes the pill and downs it with a sip of water. Hannah offers Dean his.

"What is it?" Dean asked eying the white tablet suspiciously.

Hannah smiled. "Just to boost the pleasure and help make sure you have a good time."

Eli frowned as he watched Dean stare at the pill. "It's cool Hannah, he's good." Eli reached for the pill that was in Dean's hand. Dean moved his hand a way before Eli could take it. "Come on, Dean you don't have to take it."

Dean shrugged and popped the pill into his mouth downing it with the water from the bottle Charlotte had used. Eli had given him an out twice, but he wasn't going to take it. No way in hell was he going to look like the stick in the mud. Besides, it couldn't have been too bad if Eli had taken it no questions asked.

Eli stared at the younger teen but didn't comment on it. "Who's ready for a swim?" Dean grinned rubbing his hands together.

The girl's stripped first, since their swimsuits were under their clothes and were in the water by the time the boys returned wearing their trunks.

Eli tried not to notice how hype dean had become as the four goofed off in the water. The teen was usually Mr. Cool, Calm and Collected. He often mimicked Eli's on Mr. Smooth persona. It worked well for Dean. Now, his cocky yet somehow charming sarcastic personality was working overtime, but Charlotte seemed to be enjoying every minute of it.

Dean laughed as Charlotte struggled to keep her balance as she sat on his shoulders. It was relatively cool that night but the water was still much warmer than he had expected. It was freezing when he first dived in, but after swimming around for a few minutes he had warmed up.

Charlotte slipped off his shoulders and laughed as she splashed into the water. Dean dived after her, getting a playful splash in the face for his troubles when he grabbed the girl around the waist and hoisted her back up.

They spent a good hour or so in the water just playing around, laughing and talking. Their teeth were chattering as they climbed out and wrapped towels around themselves as they moved to warm up around the fire. Hannah handed them both a blue cup and filled them up with warm beer. Dean had never been so happy for a warm brew in his life.

He and Charlotte huddled together around the fire, Dean still feeling vivacious. He spotted Eli and Emily on the other side of the campfire cuddled up together. There were several other faces from school that Dean had never really talked to, but recognized.

"What's that?" Charlotte asked pointing to the second campfire a little ways up towards the middle of the cave. Dean shrugged, but he saw what she was talking about. There was more smoke coming from that fire than any of the others, but no one there seemed to be panicking. In fact, someone had broken out an acoustic guitar and was strumming softly. They could faintly make out the unfamiliar tune.

Eli looked over to where the two were staring and frowned. "They're probably just getting high." Eli told them.

"Probably," an older teen with dark black hair and a neat mustache said. He glanced over at Eli and shook his head as he stood up. "Donny's over there." He turned to face Dean and Charlotte. "Do yourselves a favor and avoid them." He nodded over at the campfire. "They're nothing but trouble."

Emily frowned. "Hey Matt, isn't Donny the same guy who brought the heroin last time? That's the group that was shooting up?"

Matt nodded and frowned. "Yeah," he sighed. A moment later, a loud cry erupted from the second campfire before a dozen or so pops that sounder like firecrackers went off. Matt turned to his friends. He handed Eli his cup. "I'll be right back." They all watched as he headed into the direction of the second campfire.

Emily shook her head. "Who invited those assholes back?"

Eli frowned in agreement as he watched Matt argue with the guy who must have started the commotion. The guy, noticeably upset with Matt stands up. Eli watched as the guy turned his back on Matt and stumbled away angrily. He turned back to face Emily. He sighed. "This is a public place babe. We can't keep all the idiots and jackasses out."

Matt returned a few minutes shaking his head. Eli handed his friend back his cup. "A friend of Donny's," Matt told them reclaiming his seat.

Eli shook his head in annoyance. "You'd think that eventually they would get the message. No one wants them around because they're always drama and trouble."

Emily frowned. "The last thing we need is someone getting hurt and having the police or medics involved here."

Eli shook his head and smiled as Hannah and a friend returned offering drinks. "You sure, Eli?" Hannah asked extending the can of beer.

Eli nodded and raised his hand refusing the drink. "I'm good. I'm driving tonight."

Hannah nodded her understanding.

Emily nudged the teen in his side. "Look," she said smiling. "They are so hitting it off." Eli turned his attention to Dean and Charlotte. The two were indeed hitting it off. The younger couple were laughing and smiling. Charlotte giggled as Dean whispered something in her ear.

Eli and Emily watched as Dean and Charlotte smiled and took sips from their cups. "Dean, hey buddy. Maybe you should slow down." Eli said feigning a laugh.

Dean shook his head and took another sip from his cup. "I'm good."

Emily frowned. "Eli's right, Dean. Char, you too." She looked at her sister. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Chill Emmy, I'm fine." Charlotte told her sister giggling. "We're having fun.

"Hey! Anyone want a hit?" A grinning teen with blue and purple streaks in his hair asked the group. Eli shook his head annoyed. He had seen the kid at the second campfire. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with that type of drama right now.

"We're good," Eli told the teen dismissing him with a look.

The teen shrugged and moved to the other side of the fire repeating the question. He was about to ask Emily something when he saw the girl's expression change. He turned in the direction she was facing.

He saw it happening but there was nothing he could do or say to stop it. Even as the words came out to protest he was still too late. Both Dean and Charlotte had taken a hit from the blunt.

Eli stood up. It was time to go. He watched as Dean leaned back on the log he was sitting on and pressed the palm of his left hand against his forehead. He sat back up, eyes wide and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Whoa!" Dean called out as Eli tried to help him to his feet.

Eli was scared. Mixing alcohol with uppers was bad enough, but he had no idea what was in the blunt Dean just took a hit of. Considering Dean's reaction and the look of the guy who offered it to them, he was pretty sure that it was something strong and laced with some other type of drug.

Emily followed Eli out to the car helping her sister along as they went. When she saw Eli yank Dean up she knew it was time to go. She quickly grabbed all of their clothes and grabbed her sister by the arm. She pulled the inebriated girl along with her as she followed behind the guys.

She saw the look on Eli's face as she got to the car and knew that trouble was soon to follow. Dean slumped against the car and stood there leaning. Charlotte wrapped a hand around her own waist and laughed at nothing in particular as her sister let her lean against the hood of Eli's car.

"Help them into the car." Eli told Emily. "I'll be right back."

Emily frowned as she watched him head back towards the cave. "Eli don't." she called after. He ignored her. She turned to her inebriated sister and the girl's equally intoxicated date. "Stay," she ordered.

"Arf, arf." Dean responded laughing. Charlotte giggled at his response. Emily rolled her eyes and took off after Eli.

She found him in the cave arguing with Donny and the kid with the blue and purple streaks in his hair. She watched as he snatched the joint of the kid's hand and stomp on it. The kid pushed Eli and Eli returned the favor until Donny intervened.

She watched as Donny tried to choke Eli. The move barely phased the younger teen. Eli crossed his hand over Donny's quickly and twisted the older teen's wrist. He spun Donny around and pushed him onto the floor of the cave. The kid with the streaks in his hair lunged at Eli and Eli easily side stepped him and knocked him down with a left when he came back for more.

Donny stood up on his feet and threw his fist up in a mock fighting stance. He was clearly no match for Eli though. Eli threw two straight jabs that were way too fast for Donny to see coming. The older boy fell down hard.

The fight was over quick and Emily was thankful that a crowd hadn't gathered to instigate the scene. Everyone had instead chosen to watch the scuffle from their current locations in the cave.

Eli spotted Emily and walked toward her, a sullen look on his face.

"Feel better?" she asked him.

He shot her a sideways glance as they headed toward the car. "No,"

Dean and Charlotte were talking nonsense to each other when they arrived and it took almost ten minutes to get the high younger couple into the car. The only thing that seemed to be constant was Eli's rising temper.

"Are you alright to drive?" Emily asked as they got into the front seats.

Eli hesitated a moment before he answered. Truth, he was exhausted and he had half a mind to toss her the keys and let her drive them back. "I'm good," he told her. "You were drinking earlier and I'm the most sober."

Emily smiled, nodding in silent agreement.

Eli glanced down at his watch and realized it was late. They had promised Sam and Jennifer that they wouldn't be long. It was after ten. Which meant it would be a few more hours before he and Dean got home because they had to drop the girls off first. Crap.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked when Eli hadn't shut his door or put on his seatbelt. He shook his head.

He closed the door and buckled up, looking behind him at the two bodies in the backseat before starting the car.

"Here," Emily said reaching into her bag and handing him two pills and handing them to him.

Eli frowned as he looked down at them. "Em, I need to be sober to drive." He told her.

Emily shakes her head. "I know, but right now you're wired and angry. This will help take the edge off and help you concentrate on driving.

He nods and takes the pills.

Starting up the car, he glances again in the rearview mirror to see Dean sulking and Charlotte asleep against his chest. He pulls off, heading to take them all home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam heard the front door open and the familiar jingle of Eli's keys hit the bowl as he dropped them into the glass dish as he entered the house. He climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb Jennifer, though he doubted that was possible.

He met Eli as he was coming up the stairs. One of Dean's arms was slung over the oldest boy's shoulders while Eli wrapped one of his arms around Dean's waist. He was practically dragging him up beside him on the stairs.

"Give me a hand here, eh Sammy?" Eli called out when he hand reached the top of the stairs. Sam nodded once and took Dean's free arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders.

"What's that smell?" Sam asked turning up his nose.

"Dean got a little sick while we were out." Eli said. "Help me get him to the bathroom."

Sam tried to nod as he opened the door for the bathroom that they all shared with one of Dean's arms still wrapped around his shoulders.

He and Eli somehow managed to maneuver Dean into the bathroom and get him positioned in the bathtub.

"Is Dean okay?" Sam asked as he looked down at his older brother who was sprawled in the bathtub, his clothes and shoes still on.

Eli frowned as he looked from Dean to Sam before he caught himself. "Yeah, buddy. Dean's going to be fine." He grabbed a hold of one of Dean's ankles and started pulling off the shoe. "Do me a favor Sam, and go and grab Dean's bed clothes, okay?"

Sam nodded rushing out of the bathroom. Eli struggled to get Dean's shoes and leather jacket off of him before turning on the ice cold shower at full blast.

Dean struggled half-awake as the water blasted his face and body. He flailed and shivered as Eli held him down waiting on Sam to return. It didn't take the small boy too long. He was only gone for a minute or two. He shut off the water as Sam re-entered the bathroom.

"What happened?" Sam asked placing Dean's dry clothes on the back of the toilet so they wouldn't get wet. He reached over and gave Eli a hand as he struggled to pull Dean up so that he was sitting on the rim of the tub soak and wet.

Sam handed Eli a bath towel to wrap around Dean who was shivering. His were teeth chattering loudly even though his eyes were clothes and Sam couldn't tell if his brother was sleeping or not.

The two of them manage to peel Dean's wet clothes off of him and dry him off getting him into his warm night clothes. He muttered something to Eli, but the teen didn't catch it.

Sam was exhausted as he looked at the clock that read 2:27 AM.

He watched as Eli helped Dean into his bed and tucked the younger teen in.

"Get some rest, Sam." Eli said as Sam climbed back into the foot of his bed. "I'll take Jen to her room so that you can have your bed back."

Sam rubbed at his eyes and frowned. He was about to lay down when Eli's words registered. "Wait," he called out.

Eli looked over at him. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Nothing, it's okay if Jenny stays. I don't mind."

Eli frowned and rubbed at his tired eyes. He was suddenly thankful that Emily had slipped him those pills. This was turning into a long night.

"Don't be silly, Sam." Eli said bending down to pick up the sleeping girl. He didn't see in point in waking her up. He could just carry her to her bed then get some sleep himself. "I'm sure you would sleep better if you had our entire bed."

Sam frowned. "But-"

He didn't get to finish his statement. Eli had turned Jennifer over onto her back preparing to lift the small girl up when he saw her wrist.

"What the hell?" he turned to Sam. "What happened?"

Sam looked down. "She hurt it yesterday at school. We didn't think it was broken so we were going to wait and see if it got any better before telling you and Dean. You two were already mad; she just didn't want to risk making you angrier."

Eli sighed deeply, working hard to restrain his anger. Jennifer's wrist was swollen and bruised. He could see the discoloration as well as the slight deformity that meant it was indeed broken. Her wrist wasn't twisted the wrong way or anything that meant an obvious break, but he could still tell. It was subtle, probably why she and Sam hadn't thought it was broken. Fortunately, dad had taught him better. He frowned; it must hurt like hell though.

He reached for the girl. "Princess, wake up sweetie." He shook her shoulders gently. He didn't want her to mover her arm too much and risk aggravating her wrist more. She barely moved. "Come on, bug. I need you to wake up." He shook her a little bit rougher.

Sam frowned as he watched.

When Eli still didn't get a response from the girl he took a deep breath placing two fingers on the girl's carotid, praying silently.

She had a pulse. He could feel it. It wasn't as fast as he had hoped but it was nice and steady like she was in a deep sleep. He looked to Sam who had tears in his eyes.

He took another breath and picked the girl up in his arms. "Jenny, come on bug. I need you to wake up for me." He patted the girl's cheek repeatedly. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. He was becoming worried.

He looked over at Sam when he heard the boy sniffle. "Is she okay?" he asked scared. "She's not dead is she?"

Eli placed Jennifer back down on Sam's bed carefully. "No, she's fine Sammy." He looked from his sister back to the scared little boy sitting at the foot of the bed. "I just need her to wake up so I can make sure she's feeling okay."

Sam nodded and wiped at the tears. "She said her wrist stopped hurting after I gave her the pills."

Eli looked up sharply at the boy. "Sam, what pills?"

Sam shrunk down into his bed and Eli chastised himself for his tone. "Sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just worried okay?" Sam nodded. Eli stood up and moved closer to the boy. "Sam, this is important. I really need to know what pills you gave Jenny, okay."

Sam nodded. "We were looking for a videogame and we found some painkillers. I took one, but I gave Jen two because she said her wrist still hurt a lot. We were going to tell you when you and Dean got back home but we fell asleep. I'm sorry."

Sam had started crying again and Eli pulled the younger boy in close. He looked over at Dean who was passed out in his bed. This was all his fault. He and Dean had stayed out too late. He couldn't be mad at Dean for his behavior because he had done the same and worse before.

He rubbed circles into Sam's back as the boy cried into his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay Sam. I'm not mad. You were just trying to help. I understand."

Sam looked up at him. "Really, you're not mad at me?" Sam looked over at Jennifer who was still sleeping and frowned.

Eli shook his head and forced a smile. "Really Sam, I'm not mad, but I need you to show me the pills that you and Jennifer took okay?"

Sam nodded and stood up. Eli followed him out of the room and down the hall to his own bedroom. He could see the package on the dresser before Sam even picked up the box and pulled out the plastic baggie that held the pills. His stomach dropped as he turned on the light and Sam handed him the bag.

"I gave her two of these." Sam said frowning. "Was that bad? She was hurting real bad and I was just trying to help."

Eli looked at the bag and almost laughed when he saw the pills. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks instead and he collapsed to the floor. He looked up at Sam who had a worried and confused expression on his face.

Eli smiled up at him as Sam took a seat in front of him. "This is what you and Jen took?" he asked trying not to laugh. God was he tired. This had been a horrible night.

Sam nodded. He took the bag from Eli and placed it on the floor in between them. "I took one," he said pointing at one half of a broken pill. "And I gave Jen two." He put two halves of the pills together forming one.

Eli nodded his understanding a hand resting on his head. Sam didn't realize it, but he had only taken one half of a pill and he had given Jennifer a whole one. It didn't occur to him that Eli had cut the pills up because they were strong.

He was right, they were painkillers but if he had given Jen two whole pills instead of just two halves of one, he could have accidentally caused her to overdose. That could have still been the case, but if Jennifer had told Sam she felt better before the two of them had fallen asleep, that meant that the girl was in a lot of pain.

Because the two weren't use to taking the narcotic though, it had put them straight to sleep. They would be alright in the morning. Eli looked at Sam

"What time did you guys take the medicine, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. It was after ten. We were trying to stay up to wait for you guys but we fell asleep. Are you mad?" Sam asked as Eli stood up.

"No, you did good Sammy. Thank you." He looked down at the boy as he led him back to his bed. "But do me one favor please?" Sam turned to face him eyes wide. "From now on, let me or Dean or John or Bobby handle giving you and Jenny medicine, okay?"

Sam nodded as a yawn escaped his lips. Eli helped the smaller boy into bed. "Get some rest." He told him as he turned out the light and went back to his room.

God, had it been a long day. He turned off the light as he entered and collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep the second his eyes hit the pillow.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

It was almost noon when Eli woke up the next morning. The phone had been ringing for almost three minutes, when Eli figured out that it wasn't part of some crazy dream; he reached over and picked up the receiver while still in bed.

"Hello,"

"God dang it boy," Bobby cursed into the phone. "What took you so long? That was about the third or fourth time either me or John done rang y'all this morning. Had us about ready to drop this and come make sure y'all were still breathing. Everything alright over there?"

Eli sat up in his bed and looked at the clock. "Yeah dad, sorry. Guess we all decided to sleep in this morning. How's the hunt coming?"

Bobby could hear something off in his son's voice but he didn't know what it was. He paused for a second realizing that it was Saturday and the four of them had probably stayed up all night watching movies and playing Legend of Zelda again.

"Things are looking good here. We've got a couple of new leads to track down but John and Caleb were able to grab a few members of the nest before I arrived so we should be home by the end of the week. You sure everything's alright? Y'all haven't tried to kill each other. Everyone's still in one piece."

Eli rubbed at the back of his head tiredly and was about to tell Bobby that everything was fine when he remembered Jennifer's wrist. "Yeah dad, about that…"

He lied. Eli told his father about Jen getting hurt leaving out the part that she had hurt herself at school and had a run in with a few bullies. He made up a story about her and Sam playing in the backyard and her falling and hurting her wrist. That wasn't a total lie but Jennifer had hurt her wrist falling, just not the way he was telling Bobby it happened.

"Is she alright?" Bobby asked after Eli had finished his story.

"I'm not sure. I think it might be broken. It's still swollen and she says it hurts a lot. I plan on taking her to the hospital after I get dressed."

Bobby yelled at his son for not getting it looked at sooner. Eli took it. He had expected to hear it anyway. The verbal abuse wasn't that bad when the man was sober. He listened patiently through the speech that he shoot keep a better eye on the younger siblings. He waited out the man's string of curses about the possibility of social services being involved. He took the beratement about being irresponsible. He was used to it.

"Yeah, I'll call you when we leave the doctors." Eli said and hung up the phone. He was less annoyed than he thought he would be, but happy his sister was going to be okay.

He knocked on the open bedroom door to Dean and Sam's room. Jennifer and Sam were already up. The two were in front of the TV watching Saturday cartoons eating cereal.

He looked at Jennifer's still swollen wrist and frowned. "Finish you breakfast and you two get dressed. Jen has to go see the doctor."

The two sitting on the floor nodded. Eli looked over at Dean who was still asleep a pillow over his head. He'd give it about ten more minutes before the grumpy and hung-over teen threw the two of them out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eli opened the door and quickly moved out of the way as Sam and Jennifer raced past him and up the stairs the two of them laughing. "Careful," he called after them. Jennifer waved her neon pink cast at him as the two of them disappeared into her room to play.

They had just returned from the hospital. Jennifer's wrist was indeed broken. Eli had fed the two of them the same story he had given Bobby over the phone about how Jen and Sam were playing in the backyard and she had fallen down and hurt her wrist. If the doctor asked why they hadn't taken it to get checked out immediately, they were to say that they thought it was just a bad sprain and when it was still swollen and it still hurt they figured it must be broken.

Eli smiled to himself as he dropped his keys in the dish and headed to the kitchen. He had to admit that Jen was definitely one hell of an actress; Sam too. They both had the doctor convinced of the story. Hell, if he hadn't been there himself he would have thought they were telling the truth.

He nearly laughed at the sight he saw when he entered the kitchen. He had heard Dean groan when the front door opened and Sam and Jennifer ran in loudly and practically stomped as they ran up the stairs, but this was priceless.

"Make it stop," Dean moaned as he looked up Eli and took a sip of his Gatorade.

Eli shook his head. "if it makes you feel any better, Emily called before we left and she did mention that Charlotte really enjoyed herself last night."

Dean tried to smile before grabbing his head. "I think I may have over did it a little last night."

Eli stood up and grabbed a slice of pie. "No, you think?" he laughed.

Dean watched as Eli ate a piece of pie staring at the food longingly. He held up the sheet of paper that was taped to his forehead when he eventually awoke. "The princess broke her wrist?" he asked confused.

Eli nodded. "Yeah," he shoveled a forkful of pie into his mouth taunting Dean. "You missed a lot last night." Eli filled the younger teen in on the previous night's events.

Dean sat up eyes wide in surprise. "Whoa, Sam and Jen got into your stash? Are they okay?"

Eli nodded pushing the plate away. "Sam was right fortunately, they were pain pills, but I think Jen being knocked out cold last night was enough to convince both of them to wait until one of us or Bobby or John gives them medicine from now on."

Dean nodded. "What are they doing now?"

Eli pointed up. "Upstairs in Jen's room playing some puzzle game we picked up on the way home."

Dean laughed. "Those two nerds, I swear they are geek boy and geek girl. If I didn't know any better I'd swear they were genetically related."

Eli laughed. "Yeah, but you know what Bobby always says: "Family, don't just end with blood boys"." He and Dean laugh.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

The rest of the weekend went by without incident. On Monday Dean and Eli woke up first. No surprise. Sam had another night terror in the middle of the night. Fortunately, he had slept in his own bed, but that didn't make it easy to wake him up that morning.

"Time for school Sammy," Dean tried to shake his brother. "Come on geek boy. You love school." Sam groaned and turned over, pulling a pillow over his head. "Sam, come on." Dean nearly whined.

He heard Jennifer shriek down the hall and stuck his head out the room in time to see Eli run out of room laughing and holding a water gun. He turned to look at Dean. "Sam still not getting up?" Dean shook his head and Eli tossed the teen the gun. Dean smiled.

"Last chance Sammy," Dean warned. Sam didn't budge. Dean sprayed his brother with the icy cold water.

"Aaah!" Sam cried rolling over and falling out of bed. "Jerk!"

"Bitch" Dean laughed tossing the gun back to Eli. "Time for school."

The two younger siblings managed to get up and ready for school without getting sprayed again even though both Eli and Dean make the threat a few more times when they thought the younger two were moving to slow.

Eli pulled up to the middle school and Sam and Jennifer moved to get out.

"Wait," Eli stopped them. "That McAllister kid, take care of that problem or we will. Understand?"

Sam and Jennifer looked at each other before turning back to their brothers and nodding.

Sam took a deep breath when he spotted McAllister in the hall in the hall as they headed to class. He looked down as Ms. Reyes spoke to them and they all entered the classroom.

"Nice bracelet, Singer" McAllister teased as he walked past the girl.

"Knock it off Ken," Sam warned the bully.

McAllister took a few steps toward Sam. "And if I don't?"

Sam locked eyes with the bigger boy and stared at him threateningly. "Want to go for round two this afternoon, Winchester?" McAllister asked pushing Sam.

The bell rang just as Sam got back up to his feet. Jennifer placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder as Ms. Reyes entered the classroom and instructed them all to take their seats.

It was at recess right after lunch that McAllister upped his game. Jennifer was sitting on a bench by the fence on the far side of the playground reading a book since she couldn't really play with her cast on. She would glance up every few minutes to see Sam in some strange position on the monkey bars trying to make her laugh. He remembered what it had been like when he had twisted his ankle and couldn't play.

Sam frowned as he watched McAllister walk by Jennifer for the fifth time or so and pull at the girl's long dark braid. Jennifer reached up and rubbed the back of head fussing at the boy to leave her alone. McAllister laughed as he walked past with his friends.

Sam jumped down from the bars and walked over to where Jennifer was sitting. He talked with the girl for few minutes hoping McAllister would get the hint and leave her alone. No such luck.

The bully returned a few minutes later and pulled at Jen's hair, ignoring Sam's presence altogether.

"Hey," Sam jumped up at the bully. "I'm telling you for the last time: Leave her alone."

McAllister laughed. "I'll kick your ass right now if that's what you want Winchester."

Jennifer stood up. "Ken, just leave us alone."

McAllister took a step toward Sam. "What to have a matching cast like your cousin's?" he taunted.

Jennifer stuck out her foot tripping the bully as he advanced on Sam. Sam and Jen laughed.

"You think that's funny?" McAllister grabbed the girl. Jennifer looked over to Sam who nodded as she raised her knee and extended her leg kicking the boy directly in the stomach. He released her. Sam moved in front of Jennifer as McAllister lunged for the girl.

McAllister's friend James grabbed Jennifer from behind pinning her arms to her side as a crowd of students formed a semi-circle around the group wanting to watch the fight.

Jennifer watched as Sam took on McAllister and his friend. Both of the boys were bigger than Sam, but neither could fight as well as he could. McAllister through a punch that Sam easily blocked and countered with not one but, four of his own.

Jennifer stomped on James foot before elbowing him in the nose causing him to release her giving her the opportunity to grab him by the wrist and flip him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

She pinned him there for a moment and told him not to move or she would seriously hurt him. She moved to help Sam who was still fighting two on one. McAllister threw another couple of punches at Sam. One connected and caused Sam to temporarily lose his footing. Jennifer stepped in kicking out McAllister's knee first bringing down to her level before Sam kneed the bully in the stomach and punched him twice in the face.

Jennifer was yanked back quickly by her hair and Sam followed her grabbing the boy who had pulled her hair, the other boy who was double teaming Sam. Sam punched the boy in the nose and the kid let go of Jennifer and fell down.

"What in blazes is going on over here?" one of the teachers asked when the group of students thinned enough to let her through.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

Sam, Jennifer, McAllister, James, and the other boy were all sitting in the front office outside of the principal's door. The other boy was holding an icepack to face. They had all been sitting in the office a few minutes ago having to explain to the principal who and what had started the fight.

McAllister of course had denied what had happened. Fortunately, there had been other students playing who had seen McAllister pull Jen's hair. The principal had called all of their parents. When he couldn't reach John or Bobby, he had called Dean and Eli.

Jennifer slumped down in her chair when she saw Eli and Dean enter. Eli looked pissed as he checked in with the receptionist and was pointed in the direction of her and Sam.

She and Sam both stood up as their brothers approached. Dean looked past them to the boys who were still sitting in the chairs. "This isn't exactly what we meant when we said handle it." Dean commented trying hard not to smile.

Eli shot Dean a look and shook his head. "They want to talk to Bobby or John. What the heck happened?"

"McAllister started it," Sam said.

Sam and Jen looked down as the door to Principal Brice's door opened. "Singer and Winchester in here now please," the man ordered.

Dean and Eli followed Sam and Jennifer as they headed into the man's office. Sam and Jennifer took the two chairs off to the side of Principal Brice's desk while Dean and Eli took the two seats meant for parents in front of it.

"I was expecting Robert Singer and John Winchester," Brice said looking at the two teens sitting in front of him. "Where are your fathers?"

"Business trip," Eli said. "Dad left me in charge Mr. Brice."

Principal frowned as he looked at Eli but nodded. He remembered when Eli was a student here and all the trouble he had gotten into. He had grown out of it his last year before high school, but during the time he had acted out Brice had gotten pretty acquainted with Robert Singer. He, like many knew Singer for his reputation around town, but Bobby as a parent was a different thing. He may not have liked Singer all that much, but he did respect him as a parent.

"Samuel and Jennifer were both involved in a fight with three other students. The school has a strict no fighting policy as you may remember, Elijah. They will be suspended for two days."

"What?" Sam, Jennifer and Dean all cried at once. Brice frowned.

"How is that fair?" Dean asked. "They didn't start the fight. That McAllister kid did."

Brice looked at Dean then back at Eli. "That may be true, but the school has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to fighting. Samuel and Jennifer knew better."

"What about the kids who started the fight?" Eli asked. "Are they being suspended as well?"

Brice nodded. "The other three parties involved are being suspended for the rest of the week since they instigated the fight, but that doesn't change the fact that Samuel and Jennifer were still involved."

"But Ken has been bullying us this entire time." Jennifer spoke up. "He's been harassing me since we were little and it's gotten worst since Sam started coming to school here. He's made our lives hell for the past month."

Jennifer held up her cracked cast and noticed for the first time how badly her arm and hand ached. "He pushed me down after he put me upside down in a trashcan and I broke my wrist. He pulls my hair constantly every time he walks past me just to make Sam angry. He's a bully!"

"Jen's telling the truth, Principal Brice." Sam explained. "I'm sorry we got into a fight with Ken and his friends, but they started it. Why should we have to get suspended for defending ourselves?"

Eli looked over at Brice. "The last time I checked you guys have a zero tolerance for bullying here too."

Brice nodded. "Taking that into consideration, yes we do. But that doesn't mean I can excuse the fighting." He looked over at Sam and Jennifer. "After school detention for the rest of the week."

The two nodded. Dean and Eli looked at each other disagreeing but remained silent.

Brice turned his attention to Eli and Dean. "I appreciate you two coming down, but I will be needing to have a word with both of your fathers when they return.

Dean and Eli nodded as they stood. No one spoke a word as they exited the office and walked to Eli's car.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

It was Thursday when Bobby and John returned. They arrived while the kids were still at school. Dean and Eli were laughing, Dean filling his older cousin in on the details of his second date with Charlotte.

"I take it you both were sober this time then?" Eli joked. Dean tossed jacket at Eli who tossed it back.

"Shit," Dean swore when they got closer to the house.

"What?" Eli asked staring at him. "Forget something at school while you were making out with Charlotte in the janitor's closet?" Eli laughed.

"No, that's dad's car." Dean pointed at the Impala parked near a tree by the house next to Bobby's car. "

"Crap," said Eli opening the front door.

They heard Bobby and John's laughter coming from the kitchen. John walked into the living room a beer in his hand smiling, ready to greet his sons.

"Hey Dean," John said hugging his son. He reached over and shook Eli's hand.

"Hey Dad," Dean said smiling up at his old man.

"Sir," Eli greeted as the man squeezed his hand.

John frowned. "Where's your brother and sister?" he asked them.

Dean sighed. He thought about lying and saying that they were at a friend's house or staying after school for some club, but figured John and Bobby would want to pick them up their selves and they still had to meet with the principal. "Sam and Jennifer have detention." He finally told them.

John and Bobby frowned. "Why?"

Eli and Dean frowned as they took turns filling their fathers in on what had happened in the past week.

"They were in a fight? Why are we just hearing about this now?" John asked clearly pissed off.

"We didn't know how to tell you and you were focused on a hunt. We handled it." Eli told them.

"That's not an excuse for lying to us," Bobby yelled.

Eli nodded. "I know."

"What time do they get out of detention?" John asked.

Eli looked down at his watch. "In about half an hour."

John nodded. "We'll go get them." He turned to Dean. "This conversation is not over."

"Yes sir," was all Dean said as they watched their fathers walk out the front door.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

It was about two hours later when Dean and Eli heard the familiar roar of the Impala as she pulled up into the yard. John and Bobby had had a long talk with Principal Brice, Sam and Jennifer.

The four of them walked through the door. Dean and Eli were waiting in the living room. Neither Jennifer or Sam said anything as they walked past their brothers and upstairs to their bedrooms.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"The four of us had a talk with the Principal about that Ken McAllister kid. Then, we had another talk in the car on the ride home." Eli and Dean looked at John expectantly.

"Jennifer is grounded for two weeks." Bobby said grabbing a beer from the fridge for himself and offering one to John.

"So is Sam," John told Dean. "The only thing Sam is allowed to do for the next two weeks is train and go to school."

"But, that's not fair." Dean protested.

Bobby looked at him. "The only reason you and Eli are in trouble, boy is because you're too old to ground."

John looked at Dean, "Don't think for half a second that I might not change my mind on that front." Dean didn't respond.

"You boys should know better than to lie to us." John continued. "We trust you to handle things while we're away but we're still the parents and would like to know what's going on."

Bobby looked at Eli. "You're the oldest. You knew better. I asked you straight out if everything was okay and you lied to me."

Eli looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to disappoint you.

"Me too," Dean said.

Bobby and John nod and hug their boys. "Don't let it happen again ya' hear?" Bobby told his son.

Eli nodded. "I'm going to go check on Jen," he tells his father.

Bobby nods. "Alright, but I'm going to need your help later with a few cars. You too Dean."

The boys agree and race up the steps to check on their younger siblings. They found the two smaller kids pouting in Jennifer's room.

Dean knocked on the cracked door before letting himself and Eli in.

"You okay princess?" Eli asked his sister.

Jennifer nodded. She and Sam were sitting on her bed doing the rest of their homework. He checked her hand which now was held by a lime green cast since she had cracked the pink one on Monday. They had conveniently left that part of the story out when telling John and Bobby what had happened.

"Sammy, what about you?" Dean asked his brother. "Dad says you two are grounded."

Sam shrugged. "Not like we were going anywhere we liked anyway."

Dean frowned, "Then why do you two look so upset?"

"Because dad took Principal Brice's side." Sam told him. "He thinks it's our own fault we got into trouble for fighting in the first place."

Dean shook his head.

"At least Daddy convinced Principal Brice not to put this on our permanent records."

Eli smiled. "Well that sounds like a good thing."

"Whatever," Sam pouted. "I can't wait until I'm old enough for dad to stop telling me what to do and I can just leave and go to college and live my own life."

"You don't mean that Sammy." Dean told him.

"Yes, I do." Sam pouted.

Dean and Eli exchanged glances as they stood up and left the room leaving the younger two to finish their homework.

"Phone call for you Dean," John said as Dean and Eli came back down the stairs. "It's a girl. Said her name was Charlotte."

Eli playfully punched Dean in the arm as the younger teen took the phone. He shook his smiling as he walked outside and ran over to where his father was working in the Salvage Yard. They would learn to stay out of trouble yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all :)**

**So this story was intended to be over last chapter in Chapter 6, but due to popular demand I will be continuing it. I'll add it to the agenda and talk to daddy'slittlehunter and we'll work something out. :)**

**Updates will return with continuation of this story Sunday June 1, 2014. **

**If you agree or disagree leave me a review and/or send me a pm letting me know what you think. I have some ideas in the works, but I wanted to float this by my official audience first. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam hurled a rock at the pile of cans and glass bottles set up on the other side of the junkyard from where he and Jennifer were sitting. The top two cans toppled over knocking over a third.

"Yes," Sam said pumping his fist in the air as he and Jennifer pulled themselves on top of the roof of one of Bobby's junker cars.

"My turn," Jennifer said turning and grabbing a rock from the pile they had a top the roof of the car. Sam watched the girl carefully as she threw the rock at the pile knocking down five of the cans.

"Ha, way too easy." she laughed.

Sam smiled and nodded his head.

Jennifer's left hand was still in a cast. It was Saturday. Just over three weeks since Bobby and John had returned.

"Have you told Uncle John yet?" Jennifer asked as Sam threw another rock at the pile of cans.

"Told him what?" Sam asked.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at her cousin and tossed him another rock. "You know what, Sam. Did you tell him about the nightmares?"

Sam tossed the second rock and hit another can. "No," he shrugged.

"What about Dean?" Jennifer pressed. "You at least told him, right?"

Sam shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Jennifer asked. "Sam, you have to tell someone. You said yourself that they're getting worse."

Sam shook his head. "I know, but I can't tell Dean. And I sure as heck can't tell dad. Besides, we're supposed to be getting ready for another hunting trip in a few days. This one's important." Sam looked down at his feet.

"Uncle John's got a lead on the thing that killed your mom?" Jennifer asked quietly.

Sam nodded. "Nothing's more important than that. If I tell him about the nightmares he might get distracted. Or worse, he'll think I'm..." he let his voice trail off. "They're just dreams right? I can a handle a few nightmares if it means dad, Dean and I get the to kill the thing that killed my mom."

Jennifer nodded. "Okay,"

Sam forced a smile. "Besides, what about you?"

Jennifer raised an eyebrow confused.

"We're leaving today." Sam pointed to Jennifer's cast. "You going to be okay alone with McAllister?"

Jennifer smiled before nodding. "Yeah, I think that has been handled now that he knows I won't hesitate to kick his butt if he messes with me."

Sam smiled. "Let me know if you need any help. I'm sure Dean and Eli wouldn't mind if we put a beat down on McAllister again. It was almost worth being grounded for two weeks."

Jennifer grabbed a rock and threw it at the pile of cans knocking down two. "Looks like it's time to go," she said hopping down off the car.

Sam turned in the direction of the house. Eli and Emily were waiving at them to come in.

"I guess," Sam said frowning.

SPN~SPN~SPN

Dean wrapped his arms around the waist of the brunette and rested his chin on the girl's smooth tanned shoulder.

"It's just for a couple of weeks Char," Dean said softly into the girl's ear. "I'll be back soon. I just have to go on a little road trip with my dad and brother."

"You better call me Dean Winchester," Charlotte said playfully spinning around to face him. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before grabbing his hands in her's.

"I mean it," she said pouting playfully.

Dean smiled and kissed her again. "Of course," Dean promised before kissing the girl again.

"Time to go son." John Winchester interrupted. He had a duffel on his shoulder and a pouting Sam by his side.

"Yes sir," Dean said. He grabbed Charlotte's hand and led her away from the Impala before kissing her again a bit more deeply this time.

"I'll see you when I get back." Dean called as he walked back to the car. Charlotte had gone to stand with her older sister Emily and Eli in the doorway next to Bobby as the Winchester's got into the car to leave.

Dean took the front seat next to his father while Sam climbed into the back.

Bobby wrapped his arms around his daughter's shoulders as she stepped onto the porch to wave goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: Back as promised. Can you guess where I'm going with this? :) Review and let me know what you think. The more reviews the faster I update :)**


End file.
